


Of Course

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: As a child, Corrin had wanted to marry her shining knight.Once older...





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 03/how'd it get like this or has it always been this way

Of course she'd always wanted to marry him! Wasn't that normal? Xander had always been her shining knight, stern, skilled, and kind, so of course... Camilla had tried to dissuade her of the notion, once Corrin was old enough to understand that there would be others to catch her interest and that unfortunately older brothers were not suitable for marriage, even when they were shining knights, stern, skilled, and kind.

Of course...

But those feelings had never quite gone away, only tempered by years of his hands over hers, correcting her posture, her swings, how to hold reins, how to care for all of her own things... Corrin hadn't thought about those feelings, though, or her childhood declarations-- not until Hoshido, until Valla, until she truly saw Xander again, shining more brightly than ever.

Of course...

Now he was there, at her side almost constantly, offering whatever support he could give as if he had anything to apologize for. They'd all been led astray; Corrin did not fault him for that. They had all wanted to believe... She told him that, again and again, when the camp grew quiet and he was still there beside her. The reassurances seemed to work for a day or two, until scouts reported some incident or other.

Of course...

Corrin could see how everything ate at him, despite how Xander behaved during the day. She wished she could do more than watch his sword swings, ask for his help, and tell him that they would succeed. She knew how hard it had to be; she felt it too. But still he shone, and he was still her knight, and still... One thought crept back into her mind, and finally she decided to act.

Of course...

Xander's reaction was what she expected, at least at first. She was not expecting the confession that followed, though, about what had changed, what hadn't, and for the first time in far too long, Corrin saw a true smile on Xander's face. She simply kissed him again, more sure of herself. Because she'd always wanted to marry him and while that might not happen just yet, this was a good beginning.

Of course.


End file.
